Illuminated Wish
by Cherrylin
Summary: Sometimes, reflecting over ones own little wishes isn't such a bad idea... - KeiiMi -


**DISCLAIMER:**

_Higurashi no Naku Koro ni_ and its original characters belongs entirely to Ryukishi07. Also, any resemblance to any person, living or dead, is merely a coincidence. This fictional work is written by C. 'Cherrylin' L. G.. Any resemblance to the plot, story and concept is not intended, and should not be accused as copied or traced work. All content is fictitious, and should not be confused with real events.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

To leave the ending beautiful, I will add my author's notes here. Though… I have nothing to say about this fic…

* * *

><p><strong>ILLUMINATED WISH<strong>

Moonlight was illuminating her faintly, adding a line of light to her tear as she gazed upon the night sky, the stars hidden behind the clouds. Rain was pouring down onto her, the drops gliding down her soft skin. A bolt of lightning struck down in the distance, the thunder reaching her ears several seconds later. The reflections in the lake before her were continuously destroyed by the ripples that were formed when the rain hit the surface.

An agonizing pain was throbbing in her heart, each stab representing every false smile that had ever curved her lips, every lie that her voice had spoken. Shame and sorrow were crashing down on her, self-destructively wishing she was someone else, someone, who was able to be herself. To everyone, she was a happy-go-lucky tomboy and a leader with the strength to carry on through many storms, the courage to face the utmost danger... but to herself, she was nothing more than a mere human, hiding away who she truly was; a young girl with a broken heart, too weak to carry her own burdens, too scared to reveal how she really felt, keeping her true self a secret to everyone, even _him_.

Gritting her teeth and looking upon her lonely reflection beneath her, she wished that _he _would take her into his arms, his warm embrace. That _he_, of everyone, would be the hero to reach her true self, the one who'd see through her lies, her fake smile, her worthless grin. That _he _would notice how she really felt, that _he _would understand, that _he _would save her from her fake happiness _and _her true depression.

Her whole body was a diversion. Her mind told her that love was just a phenomenon, not meant to be taken seriously, an overrated misunderstanding. Love was nothing more than ancient instincts, practically the reason to every species' existence. Though, her heart denied her mind, telling her that it was more than that, that she truly needed a closer, more intimate bond with her best friend, that she needed the affection and comfort, the deep trust.

The reflection beneath her was rippling with as much waver as she felt, continuously reminding her of the pride that shadowed her weakness, the stubbornness that swallowed the truth. She couldn't deny the warmth that washed over her when they-_ him _and herself -were together, but nor could she deny the fact that her pride shoved those warm feelings away, telling her that 'love' wasn't something meant for her;

Someone like her, an unruly and wild tomboy, couldn't fall in love, couldn't give in to those girlish feelings. It was wrong, for she was nothing like a usual girl. She didn't like romance, she didn't give a damn about relationships - but she wanted _him_. She _loved him_. The tomboy almost spat, tasting the word on her tongue; it was so sickly sweet.

Biting her lower lip, she clenched her fists; why was love so hard? Why was it so complicated for her? What was the difference between a strong friendship and love? Each question had two answers from her, each answer denying the other. The difference only made her headache throb even stronger. Everything seemed so vivid, confusing, unreal.

Tears tickled down her cheek more urgently than before, her voice following into her crying when she broke. She hated her pride, her desire to be tough and hardcore. Though, it wasn't possible to change, for she was happy for who she was, wasn't it because she had fallen in love. The one she wanted to be, and her longing for the boy, were paradox. She couldn't be both; she couldn't be that unruly tomboy _and _a loving girlfriend, and choosing either was too hard. Not wanting to _change_, but wanting _him_, was impossible. There was no way both options were given to her.

The girl realized that it wasn't even sure _he _had the same feelings. "You're a stupid moron," she whispered to herself, drying her eyes. Even if that would leave her with the only choice to not change, she felt heartbroken. "Crying for something that doesn't matter. He's your friend, right? You don't need anything else." She tried to convince herself.

Her mind told her, love was fake; a mere cover for the instinctive urge to reproduce. She tried to convince herself, her heart, that it was nothing more, but still she wanted to be with _him_, _forever_. She _needed _him. She had to realize that she _loved _him; she had to follow her heart. It _had _to be possible to be both his tomboy-friend and his girl. It just had to. There had to be a way. But how?

She looked upon the sky again, the sorrow she felt tickling down her cheeks in the shape of tears. It was all so hard, so cruel. She wanted both things, but could she have both? If not, did she really want to change for _him_? But what if she _didn't _need to change?

"Fuck it all.." she muttered, her voice low, turning her head back to her reflection. It didn't matter. She _loved _him; end of story. She knew she would have to take one step at a time, try it all out. She had only this life, this chance. But making up her mind wasn't enough; how would she ever _confess _to him? 'Oh hi there, I like you!', 'Hey, can we talk? I really like you!', 'Wanna go steady with me?'... Hadn't she been so distressed, had she slammed her palm to her face; her mind was being ridiculous.

She desperately turned her head to the sky once more, her voice broken with her despair. "I love you, Keiichi... I really, really do... but why can't I tell you that..? Why is it so hard to say in front of you?"

"You should have had your back turned to me from the start, then," a warm voice said softly through the rain.

Struck with surprise, she turned her head, stunned when her eyes fell upon the body of the boy she loved, the boy who meant more to her than a mere best friend. It was as if her brain froze, stopping her thinking, her breathing, and any words that she would've spoken. There was not a single thing she could do, struck to the ground with disbelief. The sound of pattering rain had stopped reaching her ears.

Her voice was nothing more than a mere stammering. "H-h-how..d-did..y-y-ou..."

"I followed you ever since you left; you seemed pretty down." The boy looked almost apologetic.

Keiichi gave her a mild, friendly smile, tilting his red-tinted head in sympathy. His eyes revealed a strong affection, and at the same time, a slight embarrassment, as he approached her. Mion felt his strong arms pull her into a warm, gentle embrace, the cold night soon forgotten. Then he tenderly pressed his lips onto hers.


End file.
